


when 4am comes, what do you think about?

by meliore



Series: 30 Day SFW Challenge [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: 30 Day SFW Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meliore/pseuds/meliore
Summary: They are dating, and it's good. To love. Protect and such.But love, Natasha thinks, can be a source of support, but it's not a cure.





	when 4am comes, what do you think about?

**Author's Note:**

> it's not in the tags but uh i've never read Any Comic At All (some captain america ones from 1940s aside) so i don't have much to base natasha's character on. that said, i hope this is not too much out of character.
> 
> and just to warn: this is not Too Deep, i think, but natasha feels stuff so. the tag is here bc of that 
> 
> prompt of the day: cuddling

Nightmares are horrible, but inevitable. She cannot stop her mind from tormenting her, she can only pray and walk carefully around her own fears.

Soft touches, mostly, are what bring her back to reality. Sometimes she struggles to remember that her name is Natasha, not Natalia. She wakes up and dreams of being able to wipe her tears.

She can’t cry. Is she a human, then?

 _Soft touches_ , though.

She remembers her name. Breathes. Wakes up to a world that she’s not able to change.

But she’s able to hug Tony, and act like she slept. Sometimes, that’s just enough.


End file.
